The Life Of Sakura Haruno
by ThunderNyx
Summary: Hi, my name's Sakura Haruno, being the younger sister of Pein and Deidara I am heavily guarded and I didn't have friends since I was 8. I finally convinced Deidara to let me have, but will trouble occur again or will love blossom? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am Sakura Haruno, turning 13 on November, second year in Konoha Prep, yes, I know that Konoha Prep is an extremely expensive school and only the richest of the rich can afford going there, well the reason I can afford going to that school is because my dad owns Haruno Corp and my mom owns Glendale Fashions, the trendiest store in the world, literally.

They are insanely rich and me and my 2 older brothers, Pein and Deidara get at least a quarter of the fortune. The oldest is Pein and I'm the youngest and I also extremely hate the fact how my brothers are overprotective and everyone's afraid of them since they're in this dangerous gang, The Akatsuki.

Mom and dad bought each of us a mansion, but since I'm the youngest, Deidara and Pein want to keep me company since they're scared that I'll get lonely.

Now I'll explain how we each look like:

Mom, Miyaki Haruno, she has blonde hair and cerulean eyes

Dad, Hikaru Haruno, he has brown hair and grey eyes

Deidara Haruno, he looks the same like mom

Pein Haruno, he has reddish-brownish hair and grayish-purplish eyes

Sakura Haruno (me), I have pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Most people think that since my mom owns Glendale Fashions, I'd like wearing the clothes she designs, well I don't, I prefer jeans, t-shirts and hoodies/jackets.

** 6 A.M. **

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

The alarm clock had been thrown to the wall by a soon-to-be teenager

"Ughh, why do I have to wake up this early again?" Sakura complained

"Because you have school remember?" A little voice said

"You're awake already at this time?"Sakura asked

"Yes, yes I am" Kisha replied

Kisha is Sakura's wolf pup, and she has grayish- white fur and cerulean eyes

"I am going back to sleep" Sakura said before passing out on the bed again

"I'm going to get breakfast" Kisha said

-Kitchen-

"Kisha you're awake already?" Pein asked

"Yes, and why are you and Sakura asking me that, don't I always get up early?" Kisha replied

"As a matter of fact, you don't wake up early, usually Saki has to wake you up" Pein said

"Well, I'm a changed wolf" Kisha declared

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Pein said dismissing the subject

"Can I have breakfast?" Kisha asked

"I know well enough that you can get it yourself" Pein said

"Pwease?" Kisha begged with those puppy eyes of hers

"Fine" Pein gave up on Kisha's puppy eyes

"Stupid cuteness" Mumbled Pein

After Pein had given Kisha her breakfast, he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6.30, and his favorite show was starting

He walked to the sofa and snatched the remote away from Deidara and changed the channel.

"Dude, what the fudge?" Deidara asked annoyed

"It's my favorite show" Pein answered

"Well, I was watching first so change it back!" Deidara said tackling Pein to the floor

"Watch in your room!" Pein shouted tackling Deidara back

"No!" Deidara shouted throwing a punch at Pein's face, but missed

"Shut up or Sakura will kick our butts!" Pein said

"It's already 6.50 go wake her up" Pein informed

"Ughh fine!" Deidara shouted as he stormed off into the elevator

Deidara reached third floor and opened a door with a Do Not Disturb sticker on it

"Saki, wake up" Deidara said in a sing-songy voice

Sakura: Grunt

"Wake up" Deidara said shaking her

Sakura: Disturbed moan

"Wake up its already 6.50 and school starts at 8" Deidara tried to convince her

"Dei-dei I don't take that long to get ready, and plus I already took a shower last night all I have to do is change and we're off" Sakura said

"Fine, I'll be back at 7.30" Deidara said

"Close the door on your way out" Sakura shouted

"Hn" Deidara replied

** Back Downstairs **

"Pein, Saki said to wake her up at 7:30" Deidara told his brother

"She won't have enough time to take a shower and get dressed" Pein said

"Well actually, she already took a shower last night, so she just need to get dressed" Deidara informed

"Fine, aren't you gonna get ready?" Pein asked

"Yeah and so do you" Deidara said

"Actually I don't need to, I'm already ready" Pein said motioning to his clothes

"Oh right, wake kura-chan at 7:30" Deidara said

** 7:30 **

"It's time to wake kura-chan up" Pein said standing up from his position

He walked to Sakura's room not bothering to use the elevator

** Sakura's room **

"Saki wake up it's already 7:30" Pein said trying to wake up his youngest sibling

Sakura just gave out a grunt

"Sakura, wake up or else" Pein threatened

Sakura knowing the consequences of "or else" instantly shot up and told Pein to leave the room, so she could get changed.

She picked out a black t-shirt with "Back off, I'm not scared to break a nail" printed on it and boot-cut jeans, she grabbed a pair of red and black converse.

She went to the kitchen to find Pein eating an apple and Deidara nowhere to be found

"Yo, toss me a Chocolate Pop tart" Sakura said

"Here" Pein said tossing a chocolate pop tart to her

"Where's nii-san?" Sakura asked

"Getting ready" Pein answered with a bored tone

"It's already 7:30, we're gonna be late" Sakura said going to Deidara's room

-Deidara's room-

Sakura entered the room to see Deidara applying hair gel

"Deidara, we're gonna be late, and if you don't get yourself downstairs in 2 minutes, I am dragging you to school by your hair, got that?" Sakura threatened

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so harsh, I'll be down in a second" Deidara informed

"Fine, but hurry up or I'm driving" Sakura said

"_I can't let her drive; the last time didn't end so well, we got pulled over_" Deidara thought

Deidara grabbed his backpack from his bed and ran downstairs

"I'm here!" Deidara informed his siblings

"Let's go then" Sakura said grabbing the keys to the Bugatti Veyron super sport

"Wait, where are the pups?" Pein asked

"Eating breakfast" Deidara answered

"They'll hear the rev, no worries" Sakura said

"Why did you get that car?" Deidara asked

"Why I can't choose the car I want to go to school in?" Sakura asked

"It only fits two people" Deidara informed

"Yeah, I'm driving and one of you has to go with me, and the other one can use the motorcycle or something" Sakura said

"Sak, you're not driving" Pein said

"Awwwww, why can't I drive?" Sakura whined

"Because we're almost late and you're going to be driving pedal to the metal" Pein said grabbing the keys from Sakura and returning them, he then went to the keys box and grabbed the key under the label hummer and tossed it to Deidara

"How come he's allowed to drive?" Sakura whined once again

"I'm driving period." Pein said

"Fine, Dei-dei get in the car, I want to get to school already" Sakura said as she got in the car

"Anything for you, tenshi-hime" Deidara said getting in the car

Pein revved the engine and Kisha, Hiro and Kiyo heard it and they raced for the garage since Pein had a habit of revving the engine before leaving

"Saki! How dare you leave us here?" Kisha asked

"Kisha, we never leave you guys, don't we?" Sakura replied

"Well, yeah" Hiro said

"Come on you guys, it's already 7.55 we're gonna be late" Pein informed

"Saki where's your backpack?" Pein asked

"In the living room" Sakura realizing she had left something dashed for the living room, grabbing her backpack and back in a few seconds

"_Damn, can Sakura run_" Pein thought

"Come on, come on, and come on!" Sakura shouted

** Konoha Prep **

"We're finally here" Sakura rejoiced

"I have no idea why you want to come to school on time" Deidara said

"Because I don't like being late" Sakura said

"You're hanging out with us, you won't get in trouble" Pein said casually

"Yeah, and make everyone think I'm too school for cool" Sakura replied

"Tenshi-hime it's 'too cool for school' not 'too school for cool'" Deidara corrected

"Well I want it that way" Sakura said she was about to hit Deidara when a girl stopped her

"Don't you dare hurt Deidara-kun, you pink haired freak" a girl from Deidara's fan club said

"Who are you?" Deidara asked

"I'm Ami Tsukigami!" Ami answered

"Do I even know you?" Deidara asked

"Indeed! I am the president of your fan club and your future wife" Ami replied winking at the last part

"I wouldn't want that thing to be my sister-in-law" Pein said to Sakura

Sakura snickered at this

"At least I'll live to pursue my dreams, unlike you" Ami retorted

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sakura asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Well, members from Deidara-kun and Pein-kun's fan clubs are out to get you" Ami said matter-of-factly

"You'll have to go through us, before you can get Sakura" said Deidara and Pein in unison and stepped in front of Sakura

"Excuse me boys, I can take care of myself" Sakura said wiggling herself past her brothers

"_You can take care of yourself, can you?"_ Ami thought throwing a punch to Sakura's gut knocking Sakura into Deidara's arms, seeing his only sister vulnerable and hurt made Pein react.

"Who do you think you are?" Pein asked/shouted

"I told you already, I'm-" Ami was cut off when a fist connected with her face throwing her back 2 feet away

"Shut up and walk away before I kill you" Pein threatened

"Sak, you ok?" Deidara asked worry laced in his words

"Ngghh" Sakura replied

"C-can y-y-you b-bring m-me t-to t-the n-nurses o-office?" Sakura managed to stutter out

"Can you walk?" Deidara asked

'Of course she can't idiot, she got punched in the gut and you're making her walk?' Pein thought

Sakura tried to walk but she fell face first and while she shut her eyes waiting for the impact, Pein had caught her

"Oh, you caught me" Sakura stuttered

"Yes, now get on my back" Pein said offering his back to her

"Dei-dei, help me up" Sakura said

"Of course tenshi" Deidara said lifting her to Pein's back

Everyone in the courtyard had saw the scene and had an "aww" face but was quickly dismissed when Pein glared at them

Once they reached the nurse's office, Pein laid her down and said

"We'll be back after each class" Pein said

"Agreed" Deidara chimed in

"Ok, bring me tomatoes please!" Sakura shouted to them

"Hn." Answered Pein and Deidara

*Pein's POV*

I walked into English with Asuma and as soon as I entered the room Asuma stopped explaining and everybody was staring at me, I dismissed it with a death glare

"Haruno! Why are you late?" Asuma shouted

"Hn." I replied

"Answer the question!" Asuma shouted again

"I brought my little sister to the nurse's office" Pein said casually as he sat down next to Kisame his friend.

"What happened?" asked Asuma

"None of your business" I replied

"Fine" Asuma said and went back to explaining about what I think is punctuation and spelling

*Deidara's POV*

I walked into the science lab for my first class, Biology with Kurenai

"Deidara, why are you late for my class" Kurenai asked

"Dropped my sister off at the nurse's office" I answered

"What happened?" Asked Kurenai with worry laced in her words

"She got punched in the gut" I answered

"Oh my, is she alright?" Kurenai said

"She's fine" I said

"Deidara-kun, you can sit next to me" said a girl patting on the chair next to her

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Tayuya Mikago" the girl now known as Tayuya answered.

She had icky un-natural pink hair and blue contacts, when everyone knows that she has brown eyes. She was wearing a button-up long sleeve with the first three buttons opened revealing her red bra and she wore a white mini skirt.

"Are you part of my fanclub?" I asked

"Yes, I am. In fact, I'm the vice-captain of it" she replied

"Oh you are, are you?" I said sarcastically

She just laughed

"No, I'm not gonna sit next to you!" I almost screamed

"Why not?" she whined

"Because, your part of the club, who's trying to kill my little sister!" I shouted not caring about who was looking, from the back of the class

"_What? How could he find out about that?" _thought Tayuya


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever are you talking about?" Tayuya asked

"The plot against my sister" I answered

"I have no idea what you're talking about Deidara-kun" Tayuya insisted

"Both of you be quiet!" Kurenai shouted

"Hn." I replied

Kurenai continued on with the lecture about cell-structures.

*Sakura's POV*

I woke up to see a white ceiling

I was wondering where I was when I heard Deidara and Pein discussing on the sofa in the far corner of the room.

"Where am I?" I managed to stutter out

"Tenshi-hime, are you ok? Does your tummy hurt?" Deidara asked

"I'm fine, my head hurts a bit and I'm hungry" I answered

"I'll go and get you food, I'm sure it'll make you feel better" Deidara said

After he left I asked Pein a question

"Pein, why am I here?" I asked curiously

"You're here 'cause you were punched in the gut, don't you remember?" Pein replied

"Now I remember" I said

*NORMAL POV* (with Naruto and friends)

"Teme, did you hear what happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Hn." Sasuke answered

"She got punched in the gut" Naruto said

"Hn." Sasuke replied

"What do you mean by 'hn' Sasuke? My girlfriend is hurt!" Naruto shouted

"Since when were you guys dating?" Sasuke asked, a tinge of jealousy laced in his words

"When I confess to her later" Naruto answered

'_You better not date her Naruto'_ thought Sasuke

'_She's mine and mine alone'_ he thought again

'_Since when was she yours?' Inner Sasuke asked_

'_I dunno, it came out of the blue' Sasuke answered his inner_

'_Ooooh, Sasuke has a crush on Sakura-chan' inner taunted_

'_I don't have a crush on her' Sasuke argued_

'_Oh shush, I'm you that means you like her cause I like her inner' inner said_

'_Sakura has an inner?' Sasuke asked_

'_Yes, and she is hot' inner stated_

'_hn.' Sasuke responded_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru are the top jocks of Konoha Prep. They each have fan clubs, and girls throw themselves at their feet

-With Pein, Deidara and Sakura-

"Tenshi-hime, here's your food" Deidara said handing her a snicker bar and a glass of mango juice

"Did they have tomatoes?" Sakura asked

"Tenshi, you can't eat tomatoes when you've just got punched" Pein informed

"But how can she even be that strong?" Sakura asked absent-mindedly

"Yeah, I mean you're the strongest of us, she could've caught you off guard though" Deidara said

"Aww, I'm the strongest!" Sakura cheered

"Hn" Pein said

"Pein admit it, she's the strongest" Deidara said

"Deidara, don't compliment her, she'll have too much confidence later on" Pein said

"If that happens, you guys will still have my back right?" Sakura said

"Don't worry we'll always be there" Deidara said

"That's why we're in that gang, Sak" Pein said

"You learned how to shoot a gun before you were potty-trained" Deidara added

"How young was I when I shot it?" Sakura asked

"2 and you shot a flying bird with the accuracy of an eagle" Deidara exclaimed

"Where did I shoot it?" Sakura asked

"Right in the heart" Deidara answered

"Then why couldn't I take on a stupid, weak fan girl?" Sakura asked angrily

"Saki, you're only human, and remember she caught you by surprise" Deidara said

"Dei-nii, why does Pein seem so distant from us?" Sakura asked

"He's upset because you got hurt" Deidara answered

"I'm fine now aren't I?" Sakura said

"Yeah" Deidara said

"Pein-nii, don't be upset please" Sakura said walking to his position by the window and hugging him from behind

"But-"Pein was cut-off by Sakura

"Pein all that matters now is that I'm safe, ne?" Sakura said

"Please stay with us at all times" Deidara begged

"I'm always with you guys, except for the classes though" Sakura replied

"Should I hire a bodyguard?" Pein questioned

"I think that would be too much" Sakura said

"Fine" he replied

"Stay safe, Sak" Deidara chimed

"Umm…ano, Pein-nii can I join your classes today?"Sakura said

"Sure, I'll go ask Auntie Tsunade" Pein answered walking off to the Principal's office

-TSUNADE'S OFFICE-

Tsunade is a bust 50 year old who looks like she's 20 because of a medical experiment she retains. She has blonde hair tied into two low-pigtails and hazel eyes

Shizune is Tsunade's assistant and Tsunade's lover, Dan's, niece. After Dan had died Tsunade took Shizune under her wing.

"Shizune-san, may I talk to Auntie Tsunade?" Pein asked

"Sure, go on ahead" Shizune answered

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in!" a slurry shout replied

"Tsunade-sama, is it possible for Sakura-chan to join my classes for this week?" Pein asked

"State your reason" Tsunade replied

"She was punched in the gut by a girl from her class" Pein informed

"Is she ok?" Tsunade asked

"She's fine" Pein answered

"Yeah, she can join your classes for as long as you like" Tsunade replied

Pein then walked out of the room, and headed for the nurse's office.

-Nurse's office-

"Sakura-chan, auntie Tsunade said that you can join my classes for as long as you like" Pein informed

"Yay! I'll stay in your class _forever_!" Sakura exclaimed

"Come on then it's almost bell" Pein said checking his watch

"By the way, where did Deidara go?" Pein asked

"He went to class, apparently he wanted to come early" Sakura answered

Pein helped Sakura to go to class 243, Math with Madara

"Sak here's a warning about Madara, he has weird mood swings" Pein warned

"I can't wait to meet him" Sakura exclaimed happily

*Class 243*

"Ahh, Haruno-san so nice of you to grace us with your presence!" exclaimed a man

"Saki, that's Madara-san" Pein said

Madara has long black hair which he keeps in a low ponytail. He has black eyes and is 47.

"Who is this pink-haired beauty, you brought with you?" Madara asked

"I'm Sakura, Pein's little sister" Sakura introduced

"Hi Sakura! Please take a seat" Madara exclaimed happily

Sakura ignored the stares she was getting and took a seat next to Pein and Itachi

"Sakura, the one next to you is Itachi" Pein introduced

"Hn" Itachi replied

"Is every Uchiha like that, nii-san?" asked Sakura innocently

"Not necessarily, my mother is actually very cheerful" Itachi replied

"Last time I checked, you're not my nii-san" snapped Sakura rudely

"Feisty" Itachi said

"You're pretty noisy back there, please give a good example for Sakura-chan" Madara said

"Hai" Pein and Itachi replied

*Ring, Ring*

"Come on Sak, let's get lunch" Pein said

"Ok" Sakura said

They walked, more like Sakura piggybacked by Pein.

"Pein-kun, I can walk on my own you know" Sakura said

"I can't risk you falling, tenshi-hime" Pein said sweetly

"But I hate people staring, put me down and just help me" Sakura insisted

"Fine" Pein agreed and set her down gently; letting her walk in front of him so that is she falls he would catch her.

They finally reached the cafeteria room; Sakura took a seat next to Kisame, while Pein took her lunch.

*SAKURA'S POV*

"_Why do we have no friends?" Inner Sakura asked_

"_Cause nii-san won't allow us to" I answered_

"_But I want friends" Inner Sakura rampaged_

"Sakura!" Pein said snapping me out of my thoughts

"What?" I asked

"Here's your lunch" Pein said giving me my lunch, spaghetti and coke

"Thanks" I said before scarfing it all down

"Ano… nii-san, can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure" Pein replied

"How come I'm not allowed to have any friend?" I asked

"Whoever stopped you from having any friends?" he replied

"But Deidara said-"I cut off my sentence when Pein gave me the 'you believed him/her' look.

Right then and there, I wanted blood, not just a random person's blood, no, I wanted Deidara's blood.

"DEIDARA" I shouted looking for the blonde haired menace. I ran out of the cafeteria and approaching the cafeteria with Temari-san and Gaara-kun.

"Gaara-kun, Temari-san, hi" I said sweetly, a little too sweet actually.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" Temari replied

"Hn" Gaara replied

Temari has dark green eyes and dirty-blonde hair gathered into four pony tails

Gaara has green eyes and short spiky red hair.

They sensed my intent to kill and left us saying they had to do something

"Deidara, how come I'm not allowed to have any friends" I asked him

"Because Pein-nii said so" he replied

"But I asked him that and he said, who told me that, care to explain" I said

"Well,um… ano, I have to go now" Deidara stammered

"You're not going anywhere, after you deprived me of having friends for half of my life" I shouted running after him.

People were staring, and I was sure my voice could be heard halfway 'round the world, but I didn't care because the jerk I am currently chasing deprived me of friends for half of my life

"Deidara, I can't believe you would do that?" I shouted

"Why don't I explain?" Deidara tried convincing me

"Sure, go on ahead, but if it's a stupid reason, you're dead ok?" I said

"You see, when you were in kindergarten , you had tons of friends, but then a new kid named Karin started spreading rumors about you, so of course your so called friends abandoned you and went to Karin" Deidara said

"So, is that the reason why you deprived me of friends?" I said reaching for my butterfly knife in my back pocket

"N-n-no" Deidara stuttered

"Continue with your story then" I said

"That was when we were in Canada, when we moved here some of your so called friends were here and they started bullying you, they called you names like, shorty, billboard-brow, white mouse, and the list goes on Sak, I know you took away your ability to have friends, but I was scared you would get hurt again" Deidara continued

"That was years ago!" I argued

"Fine, then have friends, but if that happens again, don't come running to us!" Deidara shouted

"Fine!" I shouted walking to the cafeteria, going to a table where some people who wanted to be my friends were seated

"Hi!" I exclaimed

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" a blonde-haired, cerulean eyed boy said

"I'm Naruto!" the blonde now known as Naruto said

"Hi, I'm Ino" said a blonde haired, blue eyed girl

"I'm Tenten" exclaimed a brown haired, brown eyed girl

"Hi Sakura-chan, I'm Hinata" a dark blue haired, white with a tinge of lavender eyes said shyly

In the table, there was Tenten, Hinata, Ino, a boy with brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks, a boy with spiky black hair with a blue ting and onyx eyes, a boy with brown hair that is held up to which it looks similar to a pineapple, a boy who had long dark brown hair and similar eyes to Hinata

"Since no one else wants to introduce themselves, I'll do it, Sakura, the boy who has swirls on his cheeks is Choji, the one with spiky black hair is Sasuke-teme, the one with pineapple hair is Shikamaru and the one who has eyes like Hinata-chan is Neji" Naruto said

I let all the information sink in before talking again

"Ok, just one question, how do you know my name Naruto?" I asked him

"Well, I'm part of your fan club Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed

"I have fan club?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Ok?" I said not sure if I should be happy about this

*NORMAL POV*

"_When Naruto said that she had a fan club, I thought she would be like the other girls and start being annoying about it, but instead she acted like she didn't want one" _Sasuke thought

"So what do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said tilting her head

"_She looks so cute_" Sasuke thought

"Huh?" Sasuke said

"Watch Final Destination 5, everyone already agreed, how about you?" Sakura asked

"_If she gets scared, Naruto will be there, I can't let him get her_" Sasuke thought

"Sure, when?" Sasuke asked

"Saturday evening, around 6 at Green Hills" Sakura answered

"Hn" Sasuke replied

Sasuke and Sakura left to get some food and while they were gone

"Is it me or is Sasuke less cold?" Ino said

"It's not only you, I noticed and I bet everyone did" Shikamaru said

"We should get them together" Tenten exclaimed

"NO! Sakura-chan is mine!" Naruto said

Hinata didn't show it but there was sadness in her eyes

"Sakura doesn't belong to anyone dobe" Ino said

"She will sooner or later" Naruto said

Sasuke and Sakura returned, each with a tray of food

Sasuke had fries and a cookies and cream bubble tea

Sakura had triple cheese burger, coca-cola and French fries

"That's a lot of food you got there" Ino said

"The freaking cashier guy was staring at me the whole time, it's so creepy" Sakura said shuddering for emphasis

"Trust me if Sasuke saw him staring at you he would give him the trademark Uchiha glare™" Tenten said

"He was glaring" Sakura said

"Sakura-chan it would be best to eat your food, the bell is going to ring in 2 minutes" Hinata informed

"What?" Sakura said before eating her food like she was going to die in 2 minutes

After Sakura had finished her food, Naruto talked to her

"Sakura-chan, I've had feelings for you since I laid my eyes on you. Will you accept me as your boyfriend?" Naruto said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Most of the boys who were in Sakura's fan club stood up and objected.

Deidara and Pein heard the announcement and Pein was furious but Deidara on the other hand was relaxed

"Deidara, didn't you hear that?" Pein asked

"Yeah, I did, what do you want me to do about it?" Deidara replied

"Umm… well I don't know, maybe go there?" Pein said sarcastically

"Why?" Deidara replied

"Because she's the youngest and father said not to allow her to date anyone we don't approve of, and I sure as hell don't want Naruto to be my brother-in-law!" Pein shouted

"It's her life, let her live it" Deidara retorted

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pein asked furiously

"She wanted to have friends, but we argued, she won as usual but I shouted not to come crying to us" Deidara said sadly

"Deidara!" Pein shouted


	3. Chapter 3

HI This chapter is short sorry but im still thinking about the parts soo yeahh, if you have any questions feel free to ask, Please review

"Naruto, you're very sweet and all but I don't think I'm the one for you" Sakura said trying to let him down gently.

"It's ok Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"Hinata-chan could be the one for you Naruto, try spending time with each other" Sakura said

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Hinata-chan, will you spend time with me?" Naruto asked

"S-s-sure N-n-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered

Neji glared at Naruto but his glare was replaced with a loving look as he saw his girlfriend, Ami, walk to them.

"Neji-kun!" Ami squealed

"Ami!" Neji replied

"I've missed you so much" Ami whined

"Ami, it's only been 4 classes" Neji said

"But still" Ami continued

Ami scanned the table seeing the usual people and a pink haired girl in the middle of Sasuke and Neji. Sakura instantly remembered her as the one who punched her.

"Ami-freak, aren't you in Deidara-kun's fan club?" Sakura asked

"Ahh, the slut, we meet again" Ami said

"_Slut? The only slut around here is her"_ Sasuke thought

"I'm not a slut, freak" Sakura said

"At least I have morals" Ami retorted

"if you're dating Neji then why are you in my brother's fan club?" Sakura asked

"Neji-kun doesn't mind" Ami said cuddling into Neji's arms

"_I do mind, it's just because you're my first girlfriend that I let it pass"_ Neji thought

"_Why does she get Neji-kun, I should be the one with him not her"_ Tenten thought

"Do you know that or you think?" Sakura asked

This knocked some sense to Ami, she just always thought that he didn't mind, she never bothered to ask him

"Of course, I know it" Ami lied

"All I hear is lies" Sakura said glaring

'_Crap, how does she know I'm lying?Quick think of something'_ Ami thought

"How are you sure I'm lying?" Ami asked

"Being the younger sister of Pein and Deidara has benefits y'know" Sakura answered

"What kind of benefits?" Ami asked

The other people sitting at the table looked like they were doing something but they were actually listening intently to the conversation

"Well, one of it is, I get harmed that person has a week full of hell, and I can tell when a person is lying" Sakura answered

"Neji-kun, do you mind me being in the fan club?" Ami asked

"Ami I'm actually mad that you're in that fan club especially since we're dating" Neji answered

Ami was just speechless

"You know what, we're through Ami!" Neji shouted storming out of the cafeteria. Tenten proceeded to comfort him

"You bitch! You're the reason we're over!" Ami shouted

Deidara and Pein saw that it was the same girl who had punched Sakura earlier and they heard what she just said, so they right away moved closer to them

"I did nothing. I just made him notice" Sakura said

"If your brother never allowed you to have friends we would still be together!" Ami shouted slapping Sakura in the face

'_Now I won't get in trouble'_ Sakura thought

"Don't you dare blame this on my brother" Sakura said as she punched Ami in the face

"I have every right-"Ami was cut off as Sakura gave her a nasty left hook

Pein and Deidara knew that whenever family was pulled in, the fights would always turn bloody so they grabbed (gently, of course) Sakura and dragged her away

"Sakura calm down" Pein said trying to calm his sister down

"No! That thing insulted Deidara-kun!" Sakura shouted trying to break free from her brother's grip

Deidara was touched, even after they had an argument earlier; she still stood up for him.

"It's ok Sakura, its better if you don't get hurt because of me" Deidara said

"She called me a bitch" Sakura said

"Its fine, the gang will take care of her" Pein comforted

"Don't!" Sakura said

"But, she called you a bitch" Deidara said

"If the gang does something to her, she'll think that I'm weak" Sakura explained

"No one knows the gang leader of Akatsuki yet, do you still want it a secret?" Pein asked

"I don't know, the students haven't seen me interact with them, so maybe…" Sakura trailed off

"Well?" Deidara asked

"You'll see tomorrow" Sakura said

**TIMESEKIP: DISMISSAL TIME**

"Sakura, you wanna go to the mall with us?" Ino asked

"Sure!" Sakura said

"Pein, bring my bag home ok?" Sakura said

"You wanna bring the car with you?" Pein asked

"If I take the car, how will you go home?" Sakura asked

"We have motorcycles" Deidara said

"But you came here with the car" Sakura said

"We asked one of the butlers to bring them here" Pein said

"Ok, give me my bag back, I need it" Sakura said

"Keys please" Sakura said childishly, extending her arm out to receive them

"Stay safe!" Deidara waved them off as they headed for where the car was parked

Sakura saw the car and unlocked it

"Come one guys, Deidara has a curfew for me" Sakura said rushing them

"Chillax, it's only 2" Tenten said calmly

"My curfew is at 9" Sakura said

"Fine, fine, sheesh" Ino said getting in the white hummer

"Teme! I get the front seat" Naruto said

"No" Sasuke said as he got in and locked the door behind him

They got in and drove off to Green Hills

Once they arrived, Sakura took her blackberry and wallet from her bag, putting them in her pocket. She was the last one off the car, she locked it and she walked to where her friends were

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked

"SHOPPING!" Ino shouted

"Not everyone wants to go shopping, Ino" Tenten said

"Can we at least see if they have new releases?" Ino said

"Fine" Tenten said

Sakura was just following them, she was busy bbm-ing her friend from Canada, Rick. Sasuke was next to her glancing at her phone from time to time.

Without Sakura noticing, her friends walked into 'Glendale Fashions'

"Grab what you want, I'll pay for it" Sakura said

Ino had grabbed at least 4 pairs of tops, 3 jeans, 2 bags and 6 high heels, the others didn't buy anything.

Sakura handed the cashier her credit card, the cashier saw her name.

"Please, I can't take this ms" the cashier said

Sakura finally looked up from her phone and she knew why the cashier didn't want to take the money; they were in her mom's shop. Her mother had issued that at every Glendale franchise, Sakura need not to pay.

"Is there a problem here?" Ino asked

"Nahh" Sakura said as she took the bags without paying

"Sakura why didn't you pay for them?" Tenten asked

"My mom owns Glendale Fashions, she made it law that when I shop there, I don't pay for it" Sakura answered.

"We can shop for free now!" Ino exclaimed

"Ino! You're being rude" Hinata said

"What? I'm not being rude" Ino argued

"If you plan to use me, prepare to get hurt" Sakura said sadly before walking to the parking lot, while Sasuke ran after her

"Ino, you can't use somebody for that" Tenten said

"Why not, she's the heir to Glendale Fashions, we can get the newest clothes before it hits the store" Ino whined

"What's gotten into you?" Shikamaru asked

Ino just stood there speechless

"All you think about is shopping, is there something else you actually care about?" Neji asked

"Duh! Boys" Ino said

Everyone left her alone to figure out what she did wrong

-With Sasuke-

"_How fast can she walk?"_ Sasuke thought before spotting a tuft of pink near a black car

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, approaching the rosette, he noticed that her eyes were puffy

"Hey, you ok?" Sasuke asked trying to comfort the rosette next to him

"I'm *sniff* fine, *sniff, sniff* I think" Sakura said

"Don't bother about Ino" Sasuke said

"She just wants to use me" Sakura said, trying, but failing to keep the tears in

Sasuke doesn't have any experience with comforting people, but he notices that a hug and a shoulder to cry on was enough, so he did just that.

"Thanks, Sasuke" Sakura said after the sobbing had stopped

"What for?" Sasuke asked

"For everything" Sakura answered

"I didn't do anything" Sasuke said confused

"You did, you never chase after anyone" Sakura said

"You're different" Sasuke replied

"Yeah, pink hair and green eyes stand out" Sakura said

"It's perfect for you though" Sasuke complimented

"I'm going home" Sakura said

"How about the others?" Sasuke asked

"They can go home themselves" Sakura answered

"What happened to you this morning?" Sasuke asked

"I got punched in the gut; wanna come over to my house?" Sakura asked, unlocking the car

"Sure" Sasuke said, getting in the front seat

The ride home was silent.

-Sakura's Home-

"Sakura-sama, you're home early" Stephanie said

"It's already 5 Steffy-chan" Sakura said

"Who is this dude?" Stephanie asked

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke answered

"Steffy-chan, is nii-san home?" Sakura asked

"Which one?" Stephanie asked

"Both" Sakura answered

"Not yet" Stephanie said

"I'll be in my room, come on Sasuke" Sakura said

They walked to the second floor, took a right then a left then a right.

"Your house is pretty big" Sasuke complimented

"You're an Uchiha, your house should be pretty big too" Sakura said

"Yeah but it's my parents house, not mine" Sasuke said

"Ok" Sakura replied

"Oh right, why weren't you in class today?" Sasuke asked trying to keep the conversation going

"I got punched in the gut and had to skip 4 classes, and Auntie Tsunade said that I could join Pein's class" Sakura answered

"You just got friends and now you're leaving them?" Sasuke said

"I didn't think of that" Sakura said

"But do you want to stay with Pein?" Sasuke asked

"I'll just tell Tsunade, I'll join your classes" Sakura answered

"Ok, I should get going" Sasuke said

"Want me to drop you off?" Sakura asked

"Its fine I'll walk" Sasuke said

"Isn't it far?" Sakura replied

"You underestimate me Saki" Sasuke said going out of Sakura's mansion and walking to the left of Sakura's mansion

"Sasuke-kun! You live right next door" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah" Sasuke said

Sakura went to her tree house that is right next to Sasuke's room

"So Sasuke-kun, is Saki your nickname for me now?" Sakura asked

"Yeah; I guess so" Sasuke replied

"Sasuke-kun, you're changing!" Sakura cheered

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"You're back to your old self again" Sakura said

"Aww, come on Saki-chan" Sasuke said

"See! You are changing!" Sakura exclaimed

"Sakura! Who are you talking to?" Pein shouted from down the tree

"Hi Pein-nii! I'm not talking to anyone" Sakura replied

"Sakura why are you hiding me?" Sasuke whispered

"They'd throw a fit if they know you're here" Sakura replied

"Then, why am i here, do you want me to go home?" Sasuke replied

"Stay, you're one of the people who I can actually stand" Sakura said

"Won't your brothers get mad?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Sakura replied

"So?" Sasuke said

"Whoever said I listened to them" Sakura asked sarcastically

"Right" Sasuke replied

"Sakura come down here, you have visitors!" Deidara shouted

"Who is it?" Sakura asked

"Sakura-chan! Is that you?" Naruto shouted

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto's here? Be right back" Sakura said

Sakura went down from her treehouse entered her house to find Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all sitting down

"Hey?" Sakura said confused

"Hi Sakura-chan, we're sorry about Ino" Shikamaru said

"She's usually not like that" Neji added

"Yeah, I was kinda stalking you guys" Sakura admitted

"Sakura-chan, you know everyone changed after you joined us, they're more talkative" Naruto said

"Hn" Shikamaru replied

"Did you guys know that Sasuke lives next door?" Sakura said

"No, we all thought that he lives in Cherry Park" Naruto said

"You idiot! This is cherry park" Sakura shouted

"Sheesh, you don't have to shout all the time" Naruto said

"Idiot, you shout all the time" Neji said

"No, I don't!" Naruto shouted

Everyone comically sweat dropped

"Whatever, I'm going back to my treehouse" Sakura said walking off

"Well, why don't we just leave her alone" Shikamaru suggested

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to be disturbed right now" Naruto stated

"Obviously!" Neji exclaimed

They went out and hopped into Neji's BMW silver convertible and drove off to a random direction

-With Sasuke and Sakura-

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked

"Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru" Sakura answered

"So what did they want?"Sasuke asked

"They apologized about how Ino acted" Sakura said

"Yeah about that…" Sasuke trailed off

"Yeah?" Sakura asked him to go on

"I have no idea why she was acting like that" Sasuke said

"Yeah nobody does" Sakura said

"Don't worry about it, she might be annoying, snobby, jealous-" Sasuke was cut off

"I get it" Sakura said

"She's really nice" Sasuke said

"Aww, Sasuke-kun has a crush on Ino" Sakura teased

"No, I don't" Sasuke argued

"But do you have a crush on someone?" Sakura asked pressing a button that made the ceiling open

"No, I don't think so" Sasuke replied

Sakura was laying down on her back looking at the stars, Sasuke was sitting cross-legged, glancing at the rosette beside him from time to time.

They were enjoying the silence, when Sakura receives a bbm message from Rick

"Sakura can I have your pin?" Sasuke asked taking his Bold 9000

"Sure it's 3250022B' Sakura answered

"Ok thanks"Sasuke said

(Sakura's phone is Storm 9530)

Sasuke saw that it was already 7 and they haven't eaten

"Saki, you hungry?" Sasuke asked

"Huh? What?" Sakura replied  
>"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked again<p>

"Yeah" Sakura replied standing up and opening a mini fridge.

"You have a fridge here?"Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Sakura replied grabbing 2 cans of root beer

"Where does the electricity come from?"Sasuke asked receiving the can of root beer offered by the pinkette

"This tree house is practically my own little house, it has electricity, Wi-Fi reaches here, and my bedroom is up there" Sakura said pointing behind Sasuke's head

"Nice" Sasuke complimented

"Stop complimenting me" Sakura said

"Why not?" Sasuke asked

"Cause I'm not used to being complimented" Sakura said

"Get used to it princess" Sasuke said

"Did you just call me princess?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Sasuke replied

"Can I ask you a question, but you have to answer truthfully" Sakura said

"Sure" Sasuke replied

"Why are you more open?" Sakura asked

"I really don't know" Sasuke said flatly

"Oh ok" Sakura replied

"Well I should get going" Sasuke said

"Ok, bye, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said waving bye

"Bye princess" Sasuke said jumping back to his room

'I wanna sleep here' Sakura thought

'You should tell Deidara or Pein first' Inner said

'Might as well' Sakura thought

Sakura bbm-ed both Pein and Deidara that she was going to sleep in her tree house that night and they allowed her to.

Sakura connected her hand phone to her Bose™ speakers, luckily her neighbor was just Sasuke.

She set her phone on shuffle and let the songs play; the first song that played was If You Could See Me Now by Boys Like Girls on full volume.

She was humming along to the song when she received a message from Sasuke that read

"I can hear your music from here"

"I know that very well, I'm playing it from the treehouse" Sakura texted

"You're not sleeping?" Sasuke replied

"Nahh, just sitting here" Sakura answered

"Can I come over?" Sasuke asked

"Sure!" Sakura texted

In less than two minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she took a bite from her hot dog

"You eat a lot" Sasuke said

"I don't care. You want anything?" Sakura said

"No thanks," Sasuke started "you're the first girl I've seen who ate this much"

"I'm not like other girls" Sakura replied

"Yeah, you're definitely not like them, you're different" Sasuke said

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's a compliment from the cold-hearted bastard" Sakura teased

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"I'm going to sleep now Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"Good night princess" Sasuke replied leaving the tree house.

**THE NEXT DAY, TUESDAY**

Sakura woke up earlier than usual so she decided to get ready and leave.

She took a shower and put on a white t-shirt with "I don't bite, I scratch" written in big red block letters, skinny jeans and black converse

She went to the house and had a sandwich and orange juice, she left Kisha some breakfast and decided to leave her alone. After that she grabbed her backpack and the keys to her Ducati.

She opened the garage door and saw Sasuke leaning back to his Porsche playing with his phone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted

"Yo" Sasuke replied

"Why are you up so early?" Sakura asked

"I'm always up early" Sasuke answered

"So you pose like this every morning?" Sakura questioned

"I saw you eating breakfast, decided to let you come with me" Sasuke said

"Well, you should've left earlier" Sakura said grabbing her helmet

"Race you to school" Sasuke taunted

"Sure" Sakura said getting on her motorcycle, revving it

They got ready and on the third rev of Sakura's motorcycle they would go.

They raced pretty dangerously actually. They both weaved through the streets and once they were near school Sakura almost rammed into a truck, she screamed, her signature one, loud enough for Pein to hear since he was having his breakfast

Pein panicked and sent his grown wolf Hiro after her.

"Hiro! Sakura's in trouble, go after her" Pein said

Hiro ran as fast as he could to Konoha Prep. Because that was where Sakura's scent was the strongest. Once he arrived, he found Sakura safe and sound talking to a raven haired boy.

"Sakura" Hiro stated

Sakura looked around to find her older brother's wolf

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Pein heard your scream, he sent me here to investigate" Hiro answered

"Tell him I'm alright" Sakura said

"Hn" Hiro replied before leaving

"What was that?" Sasuke asked

"Hiro, Pein's wolf" Sakura answered walking to the classroom, Sasuke trailing behind her

"How come you can talk to wolves?" Sasuke asked

"All Haruno can speak to wolves, there are cases when a Haruno can communicate with anything living in any way" Sakura answered

"So which one are you?" Sasuke asked

"I can talk to anything living" Sakura answered

"That seems so fantasy-like" Sasuke commented

"*chuckle* Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Sakura said

"It's really cool that you can talk to living things" Sasuke complimented

"There you go again with the compliments" Sakura blushed

"And again; get used to it princess" Sasuke said

Ino had seen the whole scene unfold and was boiling with anger

INO'S POV

'I saw them arrive at school, Sakura a millisecond faster; they got off their vehicles and approach the class, so I hid behind a trash can'

"Get used to it princess" I heard Sasuke say to a blushing Sakura

'How can Sasuke-kun like a girl like her, pink hair and emerald eyes, I mean who the fuck has natural pink hair, I bet it's dyed'

NORMAL POV

Sakura noticed Ino behind the trashcan, but decided to leave her alone.

"Sasuke-kun, when are the others coming?" Sakura asked

"Around 7, usually by the steps we passed

"I'm going there" Sakura walked to the steps still bringing her bag along. She arrived at the steps with Sasuke right behind her, to find them all there

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong with your hair it's so messy" Naruto said

"Wind" Sakura replied

"There's no wind at all" Tenten said

"Motorcycle" Sakura said

"You seem pretty short to ride a motorcycle" Ino said from the top of the stairs, no one even noticed her there till she spoke up

"What did I do wrong to you?" Sakura asked

"Why would I tell you?" Ino said

"Cause you're being a bitch when I did nothing wrong" Sakura said

"Leave me alone" Ino said

Sakura saw the members of Akatsuki and ran over to Kisame, he saw the hand signal she gave and got ready for a bear hug.

A lot of students saw the scene and were confused as to why a little girl was hugging the most feared senior

"What'chu looking at?" Sakura snapped

"Sakura-chan that wasn't very nice" Sasori said

"Sasori-chan, you know how much I hate people staring" Sakura said

'Why is she treating members of Akatsuki like she is the leader' Sasuke thought

"Where are Pein and Deidara?" Konan asked

"Home" Sakura answered

"Which one?" Konan said

"Mine" Sakura replied

"When are they gonna get here?" Kisame asked

"Not to worry all, the mighty Deidara is here" Deidara announced

"Dei-dei, you are straight right?" Sakura said

"What's that supposed to mean? PINKY!" Deidara replied

"Say that again, I DARE you" Sakura said clenching her fist

"Are you deaf or something; I said, what's that supposed to mean? Pinky" Deidara said

"Do not call me pinky" Sakura said

"Who are you to tell me what to do pinky" he taunted seeing her clinching her fists, she opened her mouth to say something that Deidara didn't catch because he already ran for it

"GET BACK HERE! GAY BASTARD!" Sakura shouted


	5. Chapter 5

"I was born when our parents were married!" Deidara shouted

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Sakura replied

Deidara was exhausted, who wouldn't be running for an hour. Sakura on the other hand, didn't break a sweat.

"Sakura-chan can we stop running?" Deidara begged

"Will you say sorry?" Sakura asked

"What the hell for?" Deidara asked

"For calling me pinky" Sakura answered

"Why should I when you insulted me first?" Deidara replied

"Cause I said so" Sakura replied

"What flavor of Zagu do you want?" he asked

"Cookies and cream" she replied happily

"C'mon let's buy it" he said

"Yay!" Sakura skipped happily to the Zagu booth

'**I swear she's bipolar'** Deidara thought

As if Sakura read his mind, she replied

"Repeat that" Sakura said

"I didn't say anything" Deidara replied

"But you thought that" she replied

'**Damn, I forgot she could read minds'** he thought

"I heard that~" she said in a sing-song way

"I have no privacy do I?" he said

"You do if you ask" she replied nearing the front of the booth

"Please stop doing it" he said

"Venti, cookies and cream" she ordered

"Sure" the worker replied

"I'll stop, if you by me food for a week" she said

"Deal" he replied

"Here's your drink" the worker handed a cup to her

"Deidara pay him" she said

"Here you go" Deidara said handing a 5 dollar note

Sakura and Deidara walked to Akatsuki's table

"Kisame move" Sakura ordered

"Who are you to order me around?" Kisame asked, his back to the pinkette

"Who do you think I am, fish face?" Sakura said

"Ehe…" Kisame laughed nervously

"Is that you, Kura-chan?" Kisame asked trying to lighten the mood

"Why don't you turn around?" Sakura replied

"Kura-chan, it's you" Kisame said fake-surprised

"Move" she simply said

"Hn" Kisame replied moving to the left, closer to Itachi

"So how did your day go without me?" Sakura asked

"Who are you to ask that?" a random student shouted

"Who said that?" Sakura asked calmly

"I did" a blonde boy said stepping forward to Sakura's viewpoint

"What's your name blondie?" she asked

"Satoshi Himura" the boy replied

"I am Haruno Sakura. Does that name ring any bells?" she said

"No, but all I know is that you were bossing Akatsuki around" he said

"Ah, the Akatsuki's pretty well known here right? You must know who their leader is" the pinkette told the whole cafeteria

' **Is she going to announce it?'** every Akatsuki thought

"Their leader is in delinquent school" Kiba answered

"Wrong!" Sakura shouted

The whole cafeteria erupted with gasps and whispers

"Who's the big boss then smart one?" Himura asked

"Their leader is I" Sakura announced

"You must be kidding, someone half their size is bossing them around, a girl nonetheless" Himura snickered

"I'm not half their size, can't you see that or is your vision blocked by your ego?" Sakura snapped

"You're as harmless as a fly" Himura said

"Say that again" Sakura said

"You're. As. Harmless. As. A. Fly." Himura repeated

That got on her last nerve, she stomped to him and stood there

"What are you gonna do? Stare at me to death?" Himura teased

She punched him, an uppercut to be exact, he stumbled backwards, a trail of blood leaving his mouth

"Bitch" Himura said, getting up on his feet and aimed a fist to her gut

Closing his eyes, he threw the punch and expected a stomach to reach his fist but instead he got the whole Akatsuki ready to fight, with Sakura in the very back with Pein and Deidara

"No one touches her" Kisame said with as much venom laced as possible

"She was practically bossing you around and you're still protecting her? Are you brain dead?" Himura asked

"She may act like that, but we still care about her. No one can hurt her except us" Kisame said

"Is she even serious about being the leader of Akatsuki, the most feared gang in all of Konoha" Himura said

"Most feared?" Sakura said

"Anyone who bothered us, received a good beating" Kakuzu said

"I missed a lot didn't I?" Sakura asked

"You fucking bet" Hidan said

"Still foul-mouth as ever Hidan" Sakura said

"And won't fucking change" Hidan said

"Back to the topic. You think these guys are stronger than me?" Sakura asked Himura

"As I said you're as harmless as a fly" Himura said

"I can knock you out with just one finger" Sakura said extending her arm and sticking her index finger out

"Ooh, I'm so scared" Himura teased

"Satoshi Himura, I suggest you don't provoke me" Sakura stated

"What's the worst you can do?" Himura said, walking over to the pinkette

"Pink-haired biatch, stand up for yourself and fight me" Himura provoked

'**This boy is a real idiot' ** Pein thought

Himura couldn't wait, so he shoved the pinkette down only to receive a painful uppercut

"Stupid, I told you not to provoke me. Now you will pay the price" Sakura said

She pulled Himura up and gave him a left and right hook combo. After that Himura noticed the pattern: left,right,right,left. He successfully blocked them only to get punched in the gut and knocked out

"Sakura you didn't have to knock him out" Zetsu said

"He shoved me, he deserves it" Sakura said

"It's not very nice though" Zetsu said

(Akatsuki members' appearances:

Konan: Blue hair and amber eyes

Zetsu: Brown hair and yellow-green eyes

Sasori: Red hair and brown eyes

Kisame: Dull blue hair and blue eyes

Tobi: Black hair and brown eyes

Hidan: Silver hair and purple eyes

Kakuzu: Dark brown hair and green eyes)

"Still a pacifist ne, Zetsu-kun" Sakura said

Everyone in the cafeteria was wondering how a pink haired girl could be the leader of Akatsuki

'**Stupid people, thinking I can't be the leader'** Sakura thought

**Pein's POV**

'**These people are giving me head ache' I thought**

'**I wonder what Sakura's thinking' I thought again**

**Sakura's POV**

'**Inner stop rampaging, you're giving me a fucking head ache'**

'_**It's not my fault, these idiots think we can't rule Akatsuki'**_

'**Just quit it'**

"_**Ugh, whatever"**_

**Normal POV**

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. All the students went to their respective classes

**Time skip: End of school**

The Akatsuki were waiting for their petite leader outside. The pinkette walked out of the campus with her friends. Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten, the boys, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto behind them.

"Sakura-chan, your gang is waiting" Naruto exclaimed

"Nyeh" Sakura replied

Sakura walked over to the Akatsuki and Deidara asked if she wanted to go to the mall, she gladly accepted. Sakura told her friends that she was going somewhere with Akatsuki that day and can't hang out

"Deidara-kun! Let's go!" Sakura said happily

'**She's so childish *chuckle*' **Sasuke thought

"Sasuke!" Sakura bellowed

"What?" He replied

"I'm not childish" She said

'**I just remembered she could read minds'** he thought

Sakura laughed at this

"Sakura hurry the fuck up" Hidan said

"Alright, alright jeez, don't rush me" Sakura said

The Akatsuki were in Itachi's white hummer, with Itachi driving and Pein next to him.

They reached Flower Garden, a very luxurious mall

Since the mall was quite far from the school, Sakura had fallen asleep on Sasori's shouder

"Sasori wake her up" Itachi said

"You do it" Sasori said

"Why?" he asked

"Cause she's sleeping on MY shoulder" Sasori emphasized

"Ok" Itachi said

"Kura-chan, wake up" Itachi said poking her shoulder

"Nggh" Sakura replied

"Sakuraaa~~" Itachi said in a sing-song voice

After many failed attempts, Deidara tried something

"Sakura, Sasuke's asking you out, he's leaving soon, you haven't answered yet" Deidara whispered

"Huh?! What! No Sasuke-kun! My answer is yes!" Sakura said to the air

"Deidara, what the hell did you tell her?" Itachi asked

"I told her that Sasuke asked her out and was about to leave" Deidara answered

"So, Sakura-chan, you like my little brother" Itachi said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestingly

"N-n-no, I d-don't" Sakura stuttered out, trying but failing to hide her blush

"Don't worry, you have my permission to go after him" Itachi said

"I've always wanted a little sister" Itachi said putting his right arm around her shoulder

Sakura was blushing real hard now, her face could beat an over-ripe tomato

"C'mon princess" Itachi said, knowing that Sasuke calls her that

She blushed even more, at this Itachi smirked

Sakura finally mustering up enough energy walked into the closest store she could find

"She really does like him" Pein thought aloud

"He has my permission" Deidara said

"Why?" Itachi asked

"She's never fallen in love before" Pein said

"Enough of this stupid lovey dovey crap" Kakuzu said

"Yeah you're right, we should get her and do something" Itachi said

Sasori found Sakura at an antique store, she was looking at a necklace with two snaked intertwining, one had emerald for its eyes and the other, blue sapphires, and it hung on a silver chain.

"Sakura, we should get back to the others" Sasori said

"Uhm ok" Sakura said looking away from the piece of jewelry

They walked out of the store not knowing there was someone falling them, more specifically Sakura.

Sakura led Sasori to the food court and found all of them sitting on a round table

"Oi! Dei-dei, I want food" Sakura ordered

"Magic word?" Deidara questioned

"Please" Sakura said

"The magic word is butternut but I accept your please" Deidara said grabbing Sakura's hand and went on their food search

"Sakura what do you want?" Deidara asked

"Umm, since I'm starved, I want a tenderloin steak, a cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, and a large coke" Sakura said

"o…k" Deidara said

They first went to Tony Roma's and bought the steak for take-out, then they went to burger king to get the rest, after their food adventure, they went back to the food court

Konan noticing the number of bags gasped

"Sakura, you're gonna finished all that?!" Konan asked

"Duhh" Sakura said taking a seat next to Itachi and started eating her steak

"Is that how much you usually eat at home?" Konan asked

"No, I eat more" Sakura said

'**How are you so skinny?' ** Konan thought

"I don't know Konan-chan" Sakura said


End file.
